


The Little Mermaid AU (An Intrulogical Fanfic)

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Boats and Ships, Books, CPR, Curse Breaking, Curses, Death, Did i lose motivation for this? Yes, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaids, Minor Character Death, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Mute Logic | Logan Sanders, Mutual Pining, Ocean, Sharks, Slow Burn, Violence, Witch Curses, Yelling, based on the little mermaid, but it’s here and queer anyway, is it that good? No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: The Little Mermaid AU that was basically a mistake, but turned into a request. Highkey, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, but here you go. Ps: I've never seen the movie, hope you have fun
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Late To My Own Party (But I'd Rather Be Exploring Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evie Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evie+Queen).



> Trigger warnings: Yelling, shark, 
> 
> I am way too stressed to do this but here we are- gonna get some gay mermaid boys up in here. Also since I'm highkey gay, I came up with a bunch of headcannons in the end notes. Hope you like this fic! Also it will probably be updated next Mondayish <3

“Introducing his royal highness, King Remy!” A small seahorse exclaims, blowing on a trumpet. The crowd cheers as Remy swims in, coffee in hand with a crown on his head. “And his royal advisor, Virgil Black!” Virgil sighs, scribbling a few notes down in the many papers he’s carrying.

“Is everything ready? I think we need more balloons. Do we need more balloons?” Remy shrugs.

“I’m sure it's fine, babes.” Virgil huffs, tucking his pen behind his ear.

“Logan didn’t want to attend any of the rehearsals, so god only knows if he’s even prepared. And he has to be prepared because this is his birthday celebration. So if he isn’t ready, then the whole thing will fall apart, and I’ll lose my job-” Remy sighs, taking a long sip of his coffee.

“It’ll be fine. Take a chill pill and a break. Let’s just see what happens.” Virgil rolls his eyes but takes a seat next to the throne anyway.

At that moment, Remy’s children swim into the room. Virgil bites his nails nervously as he watches them perform.

“We are the children of Remy. A great father who loves us and named us well. Elliot, Joan, Talyn, Thomas, Terrance, Valerie. Then the youngest in his musical debut, our seventh little brother. We’re presenting him to you. To sing a song Virgil wrote. His voice is like a drum. He’s our brother, Lo-” A clam slowly drops down as they sing, but when it opens to reveal Logan, he isn’t there. 

Virgil springs up, immediately rambling about how he knew everything was going to go wrong. Remy only groans, half expecting this.

“Where the fuck is my son, now?”

★★★

“Logan, wait up.” Patton giggles, racing towards the other. Logan sighs, adjusting his glasses. Patton isn't the fastest swimmer, but he is the most loyal friend in the sea. So Logan will wait for him, even if he is impatient.

The two swim a bit before pausing in front of a pirate ship. It’s abandoned and wrecked, but it fascinates Logan nonetheless. 

“Here we are, Patton. If you are scared, you are free to stay outside until I return. However, I will advise you to watch out for the sharks.” With that, Logan swims inside. Patton freezes, a shiver running down his spine.

“Sharks?” He repeats, looking around before rushing inside to follow Logan. “This is not going as swimmingly as I planned.” He whispers, giggling quietly at his own pun. 

Logan rolls his eyes, continuing forward. Just as he’s about to pick up something shiny, Patton screams, bumping into him. The two fall to the ground, collecting their glasses as they fall off. That’s when Logan sees it. A fork. He’s never seen such a thing before.

“I wonder what this is used for.” He murmurs, turning it over and running his hands along its edges. Patton hums, leaning close to it, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“I’m not sure but Critic will.” Logan nods, putting it in his bag. He moves forward, but Patton’s arm catches his.

“Did you hear that?” The two paused for a moment, listening for anything else. Slowly, they turn around only to come face to face with a shark. 

Patton screams, tugging Logan through the window, which causes Logan’s bag to drop. The shark chases after him, but Logan ducks behind it to grab his bag and escape. 

Patton and Logan race around the ship a few times, with the shark hot on their heels, before Logan grabs Patton and the two twist through seaweed. The shark gets stuck, stopping him from moving anywhere else. 

The two sigh in relief, taking a moment to catch their breath.

★★★

“Critic, look what we found!” Patton chirps, holding up the fork. Critic looks up over his glasses, a frown on his face.

“Did you book a meeting with my secretary?” Logan and Patton trade confused glances. Critic doesn’t have a secretary. “No, I didn’t think so. Whatever. Let’s see what you brought anyway.” He takes the fork from Patton, examining it in the sunlight. “It’s rusted, but I believe this is a dinglehopper.”

“A dinglehopper?” Logan questions, staring at it curiously.

“Yes, humans use them to straighten out their hair. Although they’re only used if you’re important, like me.” He demonstrates this by running the fork through his hair before giving it back to Logan. Patton beams, digging in Logan’s bag again to find a pipe they found a few days ago.

“What about this?”

“Oh, yes. Before this came along, people only sat around and stared at each other all day. But this creates music, which eventually led to jobs and other things.” He blows into it, seaweed popping out on the other end. He frowns. “It’s not in the best shape.” Logan’s eyes widen as he glances at his watch.

“Patton, it appears that we have missed curfew. We better head back before Remy gets angry.” Patton nods, taking the pipe back. He waves cheerfully at Critic before racing Logan to the castle.

★★★

“I can’t believe you, sis. You said you would be here on time.” Logan shifts, keeping his back straight, and gaze hard.

“I seemed to have lost track of time. I assure you it will not happen again.” 

“Bitch, please. You said that last week.” Logan raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“What were you doing at my age then? Were you consistently on time?” Remy sighs, taking a long sip of his coffee. 

“That was before. When things were different. This is now, babes.” 

“But it wasn’t Logan’s fault. There was a shark, and it chased us. So we, and then we couldn’t but then we tried to, and it worked, so this seagull came, and-”

“A seagull?” Remy asks. “So you went to the surface again? After I told you not to? Oh my god, bitch, I can’t believe this.” Logan rolls his eyes.

“We are fine, are we not? We did the right thing.”

“You could have been killed by one of those humans!”

“Reports show only one in a hundred thousand mermaids were killed by humans last year.”

“And you could have been one of them.”

“I’m eighteen now. There is no reason why you should still be treating me as if I were a child.” 

“You aren’t special, babes. It’s a law not to go up there, don’t you understand that?”

“Actually-”

“Not another word. You are not to go to the surface again. Do I make myself clear?” Logan’s cheeks go red with rage as he storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Humans Aren't All That They Appear To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan saves Remus from drowning, but Remy is far from pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for minor character death, anger, yelling, and almost drowning. Let me know if I should add any others 
> 
> I'm so sorry this is late. I thought yesterday was Tuesday so I was going to do it then, but when I realized it was Wednesday I lost a lot of motivation. Either way, I hope you enjoy

“Do you think I was too hard on him?” Remy asks, a few minutes after Logan left. Virgil sighs, crossing his arms. 

“You did the right thing. He needs to know how dangerous humans are.” 

“You’re right.”

“If he was my son, I’d have someone there to protect him. Someone who can keep him out of trouble before he gets killed.” Remy hums.

“Then you can do it.” Virgil spins to look at him, eyes wide. 

“What?” Remy shrugs.

“There’s no one more that I trust than you, babes.”

“But-”

“Keep him out of trouble. You’re dismissed.” Virgil groans, rushing out of the room.

“I’m not cut out for this. I’m going to lose my job. Oh my god.” He mutters anxiously, biting on his nails. 

“And then what? I’ll be out of a job and on the streets.” He pauses, seeing something out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head, just barely catching sight of Logan and Patton sneaking out. 

Virgil curses, following them into a cave. It’s open from the top, allowing starlight to pour through. Shelves line the walls, full of human trinkets. How had he not noticed this before?

“Are you okay, Lo?” Patton asks softly. Logan sighs, pushing his glasses up.

“I appreciate his concerns, but I have taken all risks into calculation to ensure we remain safe. And we have, for at least a decade. If father were here, he would understand.” Patton nods, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He goes to speak again when Virgil clears his throat.

“What is all this?” Logan and Patton trade fearful glances.

“It’s my collection of sorts,” Logan says, adjusting his tie nervously. 

“Your dad is going to kill you two.” Patton frowns, moving forward. 

“But you won’t tell him. Right?” He asks softly, pulling a puppy dog expression. Virgil groans, turning away from him and crossing his arms.

“No, I guess not, as long as you don’t pull this shit again. Now, let’s go back inside and-” Everyone freezes as a shadow covers the cave. “What the fuck-” Logan is racing towards the surface before anyone can stop him. 

He breaks through, staring in awe at the large ship in front of them. At that moment, the sky lights up with fireworks, painting the waters in all kinds of beautiful colours as they reflect the light. Patton and Virgil make it over to him a few seconds later. 

“Logan, come back here before you get killed.” Virgil scolds, but Logan only moves closer to it. Patton bites his lip nervously as he looks on. Sure, he supports Logan and thinks most of the rules are a bit too strict, but boats have only ever caused trouble before.

“Yeah, kiddo. Maybe we should-” 

“Storm, Storm come here. Come look, come see.” A voice says from the ship, cutting them off. The three look up to find someone holding up a dog, “showing” them the water. “I think a storm is coming. Look at the water.”

“Can we open our presents now?” Another voice whines, stepping beside them. The two appear to be twins, identical in appearance. Except the first has a moustache, while the other is clean-shaven. 

“Mom said-” The first goes to answer, but lighting crashes through the sky, cutting them off. The two flinch back while Storm wiggles their way out of the first twin's arms, barking loudly at the sky.

“Remus-” The second twin yells as the ship crashes, everyone being tossed overboard. The ship explodes just as everyone scrambles onto a piece of wood. All except Remus, who is thrown under the waves. He struggles to make it to the surface, but a piece of the ship strikes him in the head, knocking him unconscious. 

Logan, Virgil, and Patton exchange glances before Logan rushes down to save him. He spots the other not too far down and hastily drags him to the surface, where he hauls him onto the beach. Virgil and Patton watch on as Logan then performs CPR, effectively getting the other to open his eyes slightly. 

“You’ll be okay,” Logan assures, pressing a hand to the other's forehead. He pauses when he hears footsteps rushing over to him. The other twin rushes over to Remus’s side, just as Logan disappears under the waves with the other two.

“Remus, you scared me half to death. I almost fainted twice because of you. Jesus Christ, you need to be more careful.” Remus laughs as he regains consciousness, shaking his head.

“Nothing I can’t handle. Well, I didn’t think I could handle that, but then someone saved me. Not sure who though.” Roman pauses, looking around. No one is in sight.

“I think you swallowed too much seawater, Ree. Come on, let’s go home.” 

★★★

“Have you noticed Logan’s been acting differently lately?” Remy asks Virgil. Virgil’s eyes widen as he frantically shakes his head.

“Different? No, Logan’s the same nerd he’s always been.” 

“Really? Thomas thinks he has a crush.” 

“Thomas also talks to himself. I don’t know why you’re trusting his judgement.” Remy raises an eyebrow, taking a slow sip of his drink.

“Fine, let’s ask Patton then. Patton!” Patton bursts into the room a moment later, smiling nervously.

“Yes?”

“You’ve noticed somethings up with Logan. Right?” Virgil shoots Patton a look, silently telling him to play dumb.

“Who’s Logan?” Virgil groans, running a hand down his face.

“Look, it’s not my fault. I told them to stay away from humans, but-”

“Humans?!” Remy cuts Virgil off.

“Humans? No. No, I meant. I mean-” Patton and Virgil trade looks before Patton rushes off to warn Logan. 

“Lo, you need to-” Remy bursts through the door with Virgil, his face red with anger.

“I fucking told you that you can’t see the surface. And what did you do? You lied to me.” 

“Father, if you would only-”

“It was a direct order, Logan. I don’t care what excuses you give-”

“Patton, Virgil, and I saw the ship and watched them fall into the water. So I brought them to a beach and performed CPR. That was all. Would you rather have me let them drown?”

“It would have been one less human to worry about.”

“How could you say that? What if someone discovered father and aided him when he required it? Wouldn’t you have been grateful to have him return safely to you?” 

“Don’t bring your dad into this.” 

“Why not? Why do you act like he was never here? We can’t even talk about him without you screaming at us.”

“You don’t understand.” 

“He loved the surface just as much as I did, and you erase that from all our memories. Why? What have humans ever done to you?”

“They took Emile away from us!”

_ It was a bright sunny day when it happened.  _

_ The whole family was enjoying the sun by staying on the surface. The older ones were playing instruments and talking. The middle children were splashing in the water, playing with Remy. And Logan, the youngest who was only a toddler at the time, sat in Emile’s lap, listening to a music box with him.  _

_ Remy saw the ship first. It cast a murky shadow on the water, getting too close for comfort.  _

_ “We need to go.” He said, and the family quickly dove down under the water. Except there was just one thing Emile forgot. _

_ “Take Logan.” He spoke quickly, handing their youngest son to Remy. Remy’s eyes widen, taking his son. But as Emile turns to go back up, Remy puts a hand on his sleeve. _

_ “You can’t go back up there.” He says. Emile smiles, pressing a quick kiss to his husband's cheek and then Logan's. The boy giggles, reaching out to his other father, who steps back. _

_ “I’ll be quick. I just need to get the music box.” He assures, rushing to the surface again. But when he got there, the music box was stuck between two rocks. Not wanting to leave it behind, he tugged on it, not noticing how close the ship was getting until it was too late.  _

_ And then all that was left of him became the music box, floating down to the seafloor. _

“I’m not letting the humans take you to. It’s time you grew up, and forgot about all this human nonsense.” And with that, Remy takes his trident and blasts the artifacts with it. 

“Father, stop! This isn’t going to fix anything!” Logan cries out. It doesn’t stop Remy from continuing. 

Patton and Virgil watch in horror as the cave falls to pieces. Nothing is left when Remy finally recognizes what he’s done. 

And then, he leaves while Logan sinks to the floor.

“Oh, god. Lo-” Virgil starts.

“Logan, I’m so sorry.” Patton cuts him off, reaching out to hug him. But Logan flinches back.

“Leave.” He commands.

And so they do.


	3. A Deal With A Deceitful Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan makes a deal with the Snake King (Janus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings include none, I think. But let me know if I should add any 
> 
> Honestly why am I making Logan and Janus flirt? What is the reason? Do I have a plan? N o but polyamarous I guess

Logan sighs, taking off his glasses. He rubs at his eyes, desperately trying to keep it together, but it’s hard. He has so many questions and not enough answers. 

A long time ago, this place was his father’s. Thomas, his oldest brother, gave him the key to it when Logan started taking interest in the surface. When Logan asked why he said, “it’s what dad would have wanted.”

So Logan cherished it. He expanded on his father’s collections and even added his own personal touches. He took the old journals off the walls and wrote notes alongside his father’s old handwriting. It was a safe place for him whenever he needed to escape from reality.

Anger swirls in his gut, as well as pain and confusion as he looks around at the ruins of his second home. 

Why was he never told what happened to Emile? Why was he still so fascinated by humans, even now knowing they killed his father? What is he feeling? 

“We can help.” A voice calls out. Logan freezes, back straightening.

“What?” He asks.

“The Snake King can answer your questions.” Another says.

“He has that ability?” 

“Of course. You’ll never go without knowledge again if you visit him.” Logan thinks it over for a moment and then leaves the cave. He is not sure if the voices follow. Nor does he care.

He only wants to do one thing right now. And that’s to get answers. 

“Lo? Where are you going, kiddo?” Patton calls, seeing him leave.

“I am going to see the Snake King.” He replies, without looking back.

“The Snake King? He’s insane, Logan. You’ll only get hurt.” Virgil protests. Logan turns to face him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Why don’t you go inform my father then? You were able to do that perfectly fine before.”

And with that, Logan turns around to swim off into the beyond.

★★★

“Come in, dearest one.” A voice hisses from inside the cave. 

Logan does as told, spotting a man with two golden tails sitting on a throne not too far away. He’s quite handsome, really, with the way the faint sunlight causes the yellow to appear to sparkle. And his eyes are lovely, one dark, and one snake-like. 

Actual sea snakes surround him. Some slithering on the floor, others on the throne, and some even wrap around him. He’s called the Snake King for a good reason.

“I can tell you seek knowledge.” The man notes. Logan nods, folding his hands behind his back.

“Yes, I do.”

“Then you’ll have to find your answers. And the only way to do that is through becoming a human yourself.” Logan raises an eyebrow, skeptical but intrigued. 

“You have the ability to do that?”

“Of course. Although it will require a deal.” Logan hums.

“I have never been human before. There is no way for me to know if I will enjoy becoming one, so I can not make a deal with you yet.” Janus smirks, twisted and dark.

“You’re smarter than the others. I’ll give you that. How about I offer you one day to be human without consequences. If you enjoy it, then we will work out a deal. If you don’t, then you can come back to the sea as a mermaid unscathed.”

“Don’t do it, Lo!” Patton protests from outside. Logan hums, thinking it over for a moment, before nodding.

This could be the only chance at what he’s always wanted. And a way to find out why they killed his father. It’s a perfect opportunity. 

“I believe that would be ideal. However, I would like to read the fine print when you make a contract.” Janus nods.

“Of course. Oh, and you’ll have to pay me, of course.” He says, standing up.

“I’m afraid I don’t have money.” Janus cocks an eyebrow, stepping forward.

“No, dearest one. I want something of far less importance.” 

“And what would that entail?” Janus grins, taking Logan’s chin in his fingers, angling his jaw sharply to expose his throat. 

“Your voice.” He murmurs, tracing a hand along the skin. Logan flushes bright red, looking away.

“But-”

“If you want knowledge, you have to pay the price. And I know you want this more than anything. I can see it. What’s stopping you?”

Nothing.

Janus grins as if reading his mind as he lets go and takes a step back. Logan misses the warmth for a moment before realizing he definitely shouldn’t. 

Then, with a snap of his fingers, a scroll appears in Janus’s hand, as well as a pen. 

Logan takes his time to read through but doesn’t hesitate when he’s finished.

He signs it.

“Now, sing something for me,” Janus murmurs. Logan shifts before singing gently in a low tone. It escapes him in golden strands, working their way into a necklace Janus has around his neck. As soon as he can’t speak anymore, a bright gold light surrounds Logan, turning him human. Virgil and Patton grab him, rushing him to the surface.

“Goodbye. Good luck.” Janus calls, moving back to his throne, ignoring the warmth of the necklace against his chest. “You’ll need it.”

“Oh my god. I’m so dead. Your father is going to kill me.” Virgil groans. Logan says nothing, staring down at his new legs in awe. He wiggles a toe first, before experimentally lifting one, admiring it. 

What would it be like to stand? To run? He should attempt to do so later.

“Calm down, kiddo. Logan is old enough to make his own decisions. Remy has to understand we can’t keep him on a leash forever.” Patton soothes, rubbing his back. Virgil leans into him, sighing heavily.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But it doesn’t mean I like this.” Patton nods.

“Yeah, and that’s okay. Now-” He turns back to Logan, eyes widening. “We need to get you some clothes, kiddo.” Virgil nods, grabbing some nearby cloth from a sail that washed up on the beach. He ties it around Logan’s waist, and Patton secures it with seaweed just in the time for them to hear voices not too far away.

“You can’t go on another journey after that.” A familiar voice says. One of the twins from before.

“I need to find him, Roman. If you don’t get that then fuck off.” Roman huffs.

“I thought I was the one who believed in true love. Didn’t you say it was bullshit?” As the footsteps grow closer, Virgil and Patton trade a look before diving underwater.

“I didn’t say it's true love. I just want to find him, that’s all. If he’s aromantic or not interested, that’s fine. But-” 

The two pause, noticing Logan on the beach. For a moment, they do nothing, but then they quickly rush over to him.

“Are you okay?” Roman asks as he reaches him first. Logan glances up, nods, and then tries to stand up shakily. Remus reaches out to grab his arm, steadying him as he starts to fall. 

“Whoa, take it easy, nerd. Can you answer Roman’s question? Are you okay?” Logan frowns, rubbing at his throat. “You can’t talk? Um, alright then would you like to come to the castle with us so we can help? Shake your head if you don’t want to.” Logan nods instead.

And so the three begin their way back, not knowing the adventure that lies ahead.


	4. The Sunset Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having dinner, a night time walk, and a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings I believe but let me know if I should add any 
> 
> This chapter is lowkey cute. I wish I got it out yesterday but ao3 was having issues around midnight

When they get to the castle, Remus and Roman explain the situation. The maids ask Logan a few yes or no questions before taking him to a bathroom. There they bathe him, dress him in expensive clothes, and then send him to be escorted down to the dining area.

“Nerd!” Remus calls when Logan steps into the room. Roman sits on the opposite side of him, clear displeasure on his features. “You’re just in time. I was just about to tell Roman about the taste of foot fungus!” Remus chirps. Roman shakes his head, his cheeks tinting green.

“We’re trying to have dinner, Remus. They don’t want to hear about this.” He scolds. Remus replies with something else, causing a fight between the two. While they’re doing that, Logan takes a seat next to Roman, across from Remus. 

To keep himself busy, he glances around the room. It's extravagant, with golden curtains on large windows and ruby coloured carpets adorning the wood floors. But something about it feels almost home-like. It's only when he looks down that he notices a fork on his napkin.

“Why would one risk the possibility of allowing hair to get into their food?” He asks himself but decides it must be a human custom. Not wanting to be rude, he picks it up and carefully brushes through his hair with it.

The room goes dead silent. Roman’s eyes wide with horror, almost choking as he sputters in disbelief. Remus, however, smiles broadly, entranced by their guest. It doesn’t take the twins long to move back into their conversation. Although Roman still looks startled, and Remus is still grinning broadly. 

“Boys, that’s enough.” A cook interrupts as they bring in three bowls of soup. Roman pouts, crossing his arms.

“He started it.” He declares, pointing at his twin. Remus rolls his eyes.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I-”

“Knock it off! You’re both making your guest uncomfortable with all your arguing.” Logan flushes red as the room falls silent, and three pairs of eyes settle on him. But the warm smile from the chef allows him to relax slightly. “Now, may I ask for your pronouns? I wouldn’t want to misgender you.” Logan nods.

“Alright, nod at whatever you use. Hold your hand up to stop me. Okay?” Logan nods again. “They, she, he.” Logan nods, holding up his hand to stop them before they can continue. 

“He/him? Wonderful! I use they/them, and the boys both use he/him. I’ll make sure the other staff know so there are no mistakes in the future.” Logan offers them a smile of thanks as they head back into the kitchen. 

Then, he turns to look at his bowl. Steadily, he lifts it to his lips and tries to drink from it as if it were an oversized cup. But, he ends up choking and accidentally spits in Roman’s face. 

The prince is silent for a moment, shocked, before grabbing his napkin to frantically wiping his “beautiful face.” Remus, on the other hand, is silent for a moment. Then, he snorts and begins falling into heavy laughter. A kind no one has heard in a very long time.

“It wasn’t that funny!” Roman whines, but secretly, he's glad to see this side of his brother again. Of course, he would never admit that out loud, though. Remus only responds with chuckles, his shoulders shaking.

“It’s about time someone put you in your place, bitch.” He says when he begins to calm down. Roman stands up, about to say something when employees rush in to stop whatever fight they would have next. They begin to lead Roman away to “freshen up” when one looks back, shaking their head with a grin.

“Why don’t you take Logan on a walk with Storm until Roman’s feeling better?” They ask. Remus grins, shooting up from his spot at the table.

“Come on, nerd!” He says, holding out a hand.

And against what he believes is best, Logan takes it.

★★★

The sun is setting behind the trees when they finally make it outside. Their shadows follow them on the sidewalk as the three make their way to the back of the yard where a garden is located. 

“You’re going to love this,” Remus tells Logan before pushing the gate open. At first, Logan is skeptical. But when he steps into the garden, he knows he’s in love. 

Golden orange-yellow light bathes a medium-sized fountain in a lovely glow. The water looks heaven-sent in the light as if made of ambrosia from the gods themselves. On all four sides of the fountain sit black benches, carefully carved out of metal. On the borders of the garden sit hedges, with beautiful vines twisting in them. And everywhere you look, there are flowers. Bright red roses, purple tulips, yellow marigolds. Any kind you can think of, and then more. 

It’s an enchanting sight. 

Logan finds himself walking over to the bench, his brain struggling to catch up with his body as if he’s trapped in a spell. He’s sitting down before he knows it, admiring the garden and watching as Storm explores the grounds. Remus bends low before joining him with a small smile.

“Do you like it?” Logan turns to him and nods, allowing a small smile to slip on his features. He wants to say so many things, but he can’t. So instead, he takes everything in, as if he’ll never see it again. Which is becoming less and less likely as the minutes pass. The Snake King’s deal is too good to pass up now. 

“I’m glad! My mother used to love tending to it, so Roman and I decided we would have to continue growing it once she passed. But he hates getting his hands dirty, so I stepped up! No one thinks that, though. How could someone like me make something good?” He shrugs. 

Logan frowns, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He hasn’t known Remus for very long, but he sounds like a decent human being. 

Of course, certain things he said were questionable, but it’s not as if he acted upon his ideas. Not the cruel ones, at least. And that at least shows he cares somewhat. About what? Logan doesn’t know. 

But he would love to find out.

A hand comes to set itself on top of Logan’s. The calloused hands feeling weird on his smooth skin, but not unpleasant. In fact, this is sort of enjoyable. Not that Logan would admit to it.

“Oh look, the stars are out,” Remus says, nodding up to the sky. Logan’s eyes widen as he looks up.

Stars scatter like snowflakes against the dark sky. Some stay close together, and others, far apart, but they all twinkle and shine in a way he hasn’t seen before. With Remy’s rules, it’s hard to get to the surface, especially at night. So seeing the stars like this is a rare treat, one that he hardly gets. 

To think Remus gets to see this all the time pains him with jealousy and a hint of longing. A longing to stay here forever and stare up at the night sky with Remus for the rest of eternity. But he’s brought back to reality when the frosty air hits him, causing him to shiver.

“Here,” Remus says, letting go of their awkward hand-holding position to peel off his jacket. He carefully drapes it over Logan’s shoulders, who takes it gratefully. “We should probably head back inside.”

Logan nods, rising to his feet. He wants to stay more than anything, but they have things to do. And deals to make. 

So he allows himself to be escorted to his room without much more thought.

★★★

“Here you go, nerd. We should hang out more often!” Logan nods, a small smile on his face. The other smiles back and turns to go before stopping, as if remembering something. 

He turns back with a grin and shifts forward. Gently, he brushes away a lock of Logan’s hair and places a half-eaten flower behind his ear. Then, with a wink, he rushes off, down the hall, and around the corner.

Logan’s cheeks heat up red as he touches the flower. He tries to remind himself that he only met Remus a few hours ago and should not be  feeling this way. But his heart refuses to listen to him. 

After a few more minutes, he turns to his door and pushes it open. To his surprise, he is greeted with the sight of Janus, in human form, sitting on his bed. 

“Took you long enough.” The other says, without looking up from where he’s playing with the sheets. “You can speak now, dearest.” He adds after a moment. 

Slowly, the burning pain in Logan’s throat lifts until it's completely gone. He rubs his neck for a moment before swallowing thickly and nodding.

“Thank you, I suppose. Although you were the one to take it away in the first place.” Janus shrugs. “Now, may I ask why you are here?” Janus looks up, something flashing in his eyes when he takes in the sight of the other. He’s looking back down before Logan can figure out what emotion it was.

“Just checking up on my favourite human.” He purrs. “And seeing how you like the trial run. Fun, isn’t it?” Logan walks over to his drawers, shuffling through to find pajamas.

“I believe you are correct. This experience has been quite enjoyable so far.” He says, taking off Remus’s jacket and reaching to brush his fingers against the flower Remus gave him. His heart pounds rapidly in his chest as he thinks of the other.

“Then, how about we make a deal?” Logan sighs, turning to look back at him.

Logically, he should say no. He should accept that being a mermaid is fine, and return to the sea with his family and friends. But something urges him not to. 

He’s never felt like he belonged as much as he does here. There has to be a reason for it. And he’s determined to find out what it is. No matter the cost in return.

“Fine.” He crosses over. “What will this deal include?” Janus shrugs. 

“The same that I offer for everyone, pretty much. Get Remus to kiss you within three days, and you’ll become a human forever. If you fail, you’ll be my personal slave as a mermaid for the rest of your life.” He snaps his fingers, producing a contract. Logan sighs, reading through it, before nodding. Janus hands him a pen, and so he signs.

“There. Now, will you allow me to get changed?” Janus grins, flashing his sharp teeth.

“I’m not stopping you.” He says, but he nods to a door a few feet away from Logan anyway. “I think that’s the bathroom.” Logan nods, walking into it. After a few minutes, he comes out again in an oversized flowy blue top and fluffy black pajama bottoms. Janus stares at him for a long while before getting up.

“I’ll be back sometime tomorrow.” He whispers before snapping his fingers and disappearing from the room. 

Strangely, it feels warm without his presence, as if the energy has been sucked out. But Logan chooses to ignore that feeling in favour of getting into bed and pulling the covers to his chin. Tomorrow will be a big day of trying to get Remus to fall for him, so he needs the optimal amount of rest.

And with that, he falls asleep.


	5. A Green-Blue Lagoon (It Looks So Lovely With You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remus spend a day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings are jealousy, and the boat gets knocked over. Not much else, I don't think, but let me know if you can think of any
> 
> Literally Logan x Janus makes no sense for this story at all- why am I doing this- I don't even ship them normally- this was also supposed to be the last chapter, but I guess it's going to be next chap. Either way, hope you enjoy

Remy flinches, turning to the sound of the castle door opening. He pauses from pacing for a moment but continues when he sees it’s only his eldest son, Thomas.

“Any sign of them?” He asks, running a hand through his hair. His son shakes his head, a thoughtful frown on his face.

“The staff have looked everywhere. They’re still looking everywhere. There’s no trace of them in the entire kingdom.” Remy sighs, taking a long sip of his coffee.

“Well, make sure we keep looking. We’re not going to rest until we get them home. No, ma’am.” Thomas nods.

“Of course.” He says, heading back to the door. He turns for a moment, watching as his father bites on his nails anxiously. Ever since Emile passed, he’s been more protective over his children. It makes sense, especially now, but he has never seen his father so stressed. When was the last time he rested? 

Thomas turns back around, shutting the door behind him. There’s no use in asking. He’ll only receive sarcastic remarks, blocking him from knowing how much he's actually hurting. All Thomas can do right now is inform the staff and wait for the three to return. 

Once his son has left, Remy turns, taking a seat on his throne. He sinks far into his chair before turning to look at a photo of Emile on a nearby shelf. It was the last picture ever taken of him, reading a story to the children at bedtime. 

Remy bites his lip before reaching over and taking it. Gently, he caresses his late husband’s face with his thumb. For a moment, he can remember the way it felt to hold the other in his arms. It only stings when he remembers how he’ll never be able to do it again. 

Time doesn’t heal all wounds. It only covers them up and makes them easier to manage.

“I’ll get our son back if it’s the last thing I do. I promise.” He murmurs before giving the photo a gentle kiss.

And then he waits, and waits, and waits for news to come. 

★★★

The next morning, Logan is up bright and early, reading some of the books the staff had brought him, when a knock sounds on his door. Curiously, he slides a bookmark in place before moving off the bed and over to the door. He swings it open, greeted by the sight of Remus, as energetic as ever.

“Good morning! I was wondering if you wanted to spend the afternoon with me? We could get it on if you know what I mean.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, but Logan isn’t quite sure what he is implying. The other shakes his head, offering a grin. “Or we could just hang out? I have this spot in mind that you might like?” Logan nods.

“Great! I’ll meet you downstairs in a bit then?” Logan nods again before closing the door gently and going to get ready.

It doesn’t take long for them to get dressed, have breakfast, and get on the road. Remus talks the entire way to their destination, only one hand ever on the wheel. Sometimes, there’s none, to which Logan has to figure out how to drive on the spot and take over. It makes Remus laugh every time.

Nonetheless, Logan listens to every word Remus says, noting certain topics down for another time. Hopefully, one where he will be able to answer because god, Remus is interesting. 

If he could speak, he would explain that to him. But for now, he can only offer smiles. They seem to do the same trick anyway if Remus’s blush is anything to go by.

After around ten minutes, Logan starts to see water up ahead. It only takes a few more for Remus to park next to a beach and turn to face him.

“Are you afraid of water?” He asks. Logan shakes his head, causing Remus to grin. “You’ll love this, then.” And with that, he pushes open the door, rushing over to the dock. Logan follows, watching as the other practically jumps into a small rowboat, not caring if it tips over, before looking up at him.

“Coming?” Much more cautiously, Logan lowers himself into it, using Remus’s hand as assistance. Their hands stay together for a few moments longer than necessary before Remus pulls away to begin rowing. While he is doing that, Logan brings out a book from the small shoulder bag he is wearing. Curious eyes fall on him as he begins reading, silently mouthing the words as he goes.

“What are you reading?” He decides to ask after a moment. Logan looks up, his eyes softening at the sight of the other. One hand on his chin, as the other rows them into who knows where. Carefully, he turns the book to face Remus, not wanting to drop it overboard. Unlike his other books, the ones in the castle are not waterproof. He learned that the hard way in the bath.

“The murder of Roger Ackroyd… is it gorey?” Logan nods. The other beams, wiggling in his seat. “I’ll have to check it out sometime. I’m not really good at reading, but I love me a good murder story!” Logan laughs silently, a hand going to cover his smile. But Remus reaches forward, taking his hand in his.

“I love your smile.” He says, impulsively, but seriously. Logan’s cheeks heat up, his ears growing red. “Oh, um, and we’re here, by the way. This is the place I wanted to show you.” Logan nods, turning his head to look around.

They’re now in a lagoon type of area, seeming to have drifted into it from the sea. There are cave walls around, covered in vines, but the top is open, causing sunlight to pour on them. Waves gently crash against the sides of their boat, glowing blue-green in the light.

Everything seems so much smaller here, private as if made just for them. A simple place that could easily become his most treasured place in the whole world. Especially after what his father did to his cavern. He’s less angry about that, now more so disappointed, and hurt. Couldn’t he have at least talked about it with Logan first? 

He sighs, turning back to look at Remus, who’s already watching him, fondness shimmering in his eyes.

“So what do you think?” Logan shrugs, offering him a small smile. His hand is still in Remus’s, so he gives it a gentle squeeze. He then gestures to the whole area, before giving the other a thumbs up. Remus giggles, which confuses him. Isn’t a thumbs up a proper response to explain something is cool? 

“You’re cute,” Remus says, resting his cheek on his free hand. Logan blushes dark red, turning away to admire the waves. Why did this man have to be so blunt? 

From the way his heart was racing, it was probably not good for his general health. Therefore it would be best for him to stop with all the flirting he’s been doing, but a part of Logan doesn’t want him to. The same part of him that’s making him shift closer, leaning in ever so slightly without looking back at Remus.

“Oh, look at that fish!” Remus points out. Logan looks over, eyes widening at the far off glimpse of Patton’s tail. 

“We should help them, Vee,” Patton says, elbowing Virgil gently. The other crosses his arms, shaking his head.

“That’s a bad idea. We shouldn’t-”

“There you see him. Sitting there across the way. He don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about him.” Patton sings, softly. “And you don’t know why, but you’re dying to try. You wanna kiss the boy.” 

“Oh god.” Virgil groans, biting his nails anxiously. Patton only giggles.

“Kiddo, you worry too much.”

“Do you hear something?” Remus asks, eyes squinting as he tries to figure out where the source of the music is coming from. Logan panics and tugs his hand, pulling him so that Remus is facing him again. 

“Kinky.” Remus jokes, shimming his shoulders. Logan flushes, but thankfully, Remus doesn’t turn around to find the music anymore. Instead, he keeps his eyes on the boy in front of him.

“Yes, you want him. Look at him. You know you do. Possible he wants you too, there’s one way to ask him.” Patton continues.

“How will he give consent?” Virgil whispers. Patton hums, pausing for a moment. 

“It just takes some words, a few little words. Ask before you kiss the boy.” Remus smiles softly, reaching his free hand up to cup Logan’s cheek. To his relief, the other moves forward, leaning in ever so slightly. 

Not too far in the distance, behind some rocks, Janus seethes with anger. He doesn’t know why, but seeing the two together causes something to boil in his gut.

It has to be hatred. 

Yes, that’s the only emotion that makes sense. He’s not falling for the nerd. The little conversations they manage to have meant nothing to him. Logan isn't intelligent, kind, thoughtful… he despises him. 

It can only be hatred.

It’s the only emotion he will allow. So he twists his wrist, causing water to splash up, and hit Remus in the face. The man flinches back, his hand falling from Logan’s cheek.

That should do it.

“Looks like the boys too shy. Ain’t gonna kiss the boy. Ain’t that sad? Ain’t it a shame? Too bad he’s gonna miss the boy.” Janus sings, voice dripping in sarcasm as he shoots a glare over at Virgil and Patton. Thankfully, they don’t notice him. 

Looking back, his face pales as he watches Logan smile. And then reach into his bag to grab a napkin. Carefully, the boy moves forward, wiping away the water on Remus’s face. The other leans into his touch, causing Janus to fume.

That should be him. 

He freezes as he processes that thought. It’s as if ice has been poured down his back at the realization of it. He doesn’t hate Logan, not at all. 

He’s falling in love with him. 

Logan’s touch lingers for a few seconds more, causing both his heart and Remus’s to race. He then pulls away, but the space between them is much less distant than before. 

“I feel awful for not knowing your name.” Remus blurts out, without thinking. “Do you think I could guess?” Logan shrugs, gesturing for him to give it a metaphorical shot.

“Oliver?” Logan raises an eyebrow, shaking his head “John? Malachi? Peter?” Patton and Virgil exchange looks before swimming closer.

“His name is Logan,” Virgil whispers. His voice echoes, bouncing off the waves. Remus twists his moustache thoughtfully, considering it.

“Logan? Is that your name?” Logan smiles, nodding in confirmation. Remus giggles, bouncing in his seat in the cutest way possible. “Score one for Remus!” Logan smiles, staring into his emerald eyes, alight with joy.

“Now’s your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better.” Virgil picks the song back up. Patton shoots him a smile.

“He won’t say a word, not a single word until you kiss the boy.” He sings before taking Virgil’s hand to lead him further away from the two. Just in case Remus spots them. “You’ve gotta kiss the boy. Go on and kiss the boy.”

Janus bites his lip harshly. Too harshly. But the copper taste only fuels his anger as he observes them. They shift closer, noses bumping together. The two share a laugh, and then Logan’s pretty indigo eyes are drifting closed. 

That’s it for him. 

Without even thinking about it, Janus snaps his fingers and summons two large sea snakes. They work swiftly to bump into the boat, causing it to rock and send them into the water. 

To his horror, Remus begins laughing. And soon, Logan silently joins in, his shoulders shaking with sheer happiness. He accepts the hand Remus offers him, and together, with interlaced hands, they push the boat back up. And then, they’re rowing back to shore.

Janus groans, sinking into the murky depths. Of course, he got what he wanted, he supposes. But they only seem to be closer now because of it. 

He stays silent until he makes it back into his cave, where he screams into his pillow. The feeling in his gut only burns brighter as he thinks of Logan. His hands, his smile, the way he speaks. 

Janus begs the thoughts to stop, but they won’t. They only taunt him, teasing him of what they could have had. He could have been in that boat. Logan could have been touching his face, leaning close to kiss him. If only he wasn’t a villain.

God, he needs a drink.

“I need to take matters into my own hands before those two get any closer.” He says, moving to take off his necklace. He opens it, allowing the voice to move out, and then, he swallows it down. 

Until he sounds exactly like Logan himself.


	6. The Wedding That Didn't Even Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Janus almost get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings are none besides weddings possibly, let me know in the comments if I should add any though
> 
> Ummm could this have been written better, and early with more words? Yes. Do I have enough motivation for that? No. So here we are- I hope you don't mind the conclusion. I'm sorry it's so late, and rushed, but I was really lost on the ending, so please enjoy!
> 
> Edit: okay this is too rushed. In the original I had it so that Logan admits he wants to date both of them. I’m fixing that so he says he needs time to think about things because yeah- it doesn’t make sense this way and I’m tired.

Logan woke up the next morning, feeling excited about the new day. Yesterday had been wonderful, filling him with emotions he’s never experienced before. He can only hope that today will be the same as he pushes the covers back, moving to get dressed. 

When he’s ready, he opens his door, and begins walking to the dining area. A few employees rush by, with different platters. One holds a giant cake, with yellow and green frosting.

Logan briefly wonders if they’re having a party, before looking up, and noticing Roman not too far away from him. The other gives him a rather large smile, heading in his direction.

“Congratulations, Logan! I just got the news, now.” Logan pauses, adjusting his glasses as he wonders what the news could be. Why is Roman congratulating him if nothing has happened to him?

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, making it clear to Roman that he is unaware of what is going on. The other pauses, his smile dropping.  
  
“The wedding?” He asks. “You aren’t getting married?” Logan shakes his head.

“Let’s go talk to Remus, together.” He says. Logan nods, his mind racing as he tries to figure out what’s going on. He follows the other down the hall, making a few turns, and rounding the corner.

Then they both pause, noticing Remus in the distance. Except, someone is holding onto his arm. Someone familiar.

Janus.

There’s no way Remus and Janus can be in love by the time it took between yesterday night and today. This has to be one of Janus’s tricks. Nonetheless, Logan offers a smile as the two walk over.

“Good morning Roman, and Logan. We’re getting married at sunset on my ship.” Remus says, monotone.

Logan has always liked the uniqueness of his voice, the way his tone changes dramatically. In the one sentence it can become soft, and quiet to loud and squeaky to all over the place. This, though, this is flat. As if it isn’t him at all. 

His eyes too, ever since Logan came he’s been enamoured with Remus’s bright eyes, but they’re dull now. An exhausted shade of hazel. No life in them like they normally would hold. It makes Logan feel sick. What happened last night?

“Tonight?” Roman asks, confused, glancing at Logan. Logan can only offer him a shrug in return, not sure what to do. 

“Yes. Tonight.” Remus says, and with that he walks away with Janus. Logan wraps his arms around himself, trying to understand his emotions. They’re complicated, messy, threatening to spill out at any moment. He needs to go to his room, and think about this.

So he turns around, and he walks in the opposite direction without another word.

★★★

That afternoon, the sun slowly begins to set in the sky as the wedding ship starts to pull away. Logan is sitting cross legged at the docks, gesturing as a means to converse with Patton and Virgil.

They have agreed that Janus must have put Remus under some sort of spell, but they aren’t sure which one, nor how to break it. All they know is that they have to get on that boat, and fast, before the wedding can start. 

After a few more minutes of “talking”, Logan jumps into the water. He struggles for a moment, until his hands are taken by Virgil and Patton. They guide him to the boat, arriving in a few short moments at the bottom of it. When they arrive, they hear the Priest begin the ceremony from above.

“Dearly beloved…” He began. Logan swallows harshly, trying not to think of what could happen if he doesn’t make it up there in time.

“Don’t worry, kiddo. We’ll be up there real soon.” Patton assures.

“Do you Remus take Janus to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?” The priest continues. 

“I do.” Remus says, his voice still flat from the spell.

Logan moves around the boat with Patton, finding a window. He breaks it open, and pulls himself inside, rushing up the stairs. Everyone is up there watching the wedding, so no one stops him as he rushes in, right before the two can kiss.

His cheeks flush as everyone turns to him, eyes wide. He tries to ignore his racing heart as he walks forward, making his way down the aisle to join the other two at the front.

Janus visibly sighs in relief, looking stressed for some reason. He steps away from Remus, and proceeds to break the necklace over his knee. Logan’s throat no longer feels constricted as his voice comes back to him.

“What?” He chokes out, struggling to process the events that are occurring. Janus only shrugs, stepping out of his spot. He then takes Logan’s hand, pushing him to stand in front of Remus. 

“I don’t want to be the bad guy. Not now, at least.” He says, softly. “So I’ll let you two enjoy your moment. I wish I could do more for all I’ve put you through, but.” He shrugs, walking over to sit in the back on one of the chairs. Logan looks over at Remus, the other taking his hands with a smile.

“It’s you.” He breathes. “I knew there was something special about you from the start.” He then moves up, to cup Logan’s cheek, to kiss him, something, but Logan pulls away. Remus’s eyes widen with hurt, as he too steps back. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you wanted this too.” He says, as the guests begin to murmur, trying to figure out what’s going on. 

“I do.” Logan says. “Well, somewhat. I am not getting married to a man I just met, but I do have a level of romantic attraction towards you.” He steps back. 

“I need time.” He says. Remus, still hurt, took a moment to process things before he nods. 

“I understand.” He says.   
  
The celebration continued after, but it wasn’t a wedding. It was a thank you to Logan for saving Remus. And that was good enough for now. They could figure out romantic feelings later, sort through jealousy and confusion, forgiveness and loss.

Right now, they just enjoyed the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to follow any of these headcannons. This is just how I see them, and I wanted to give you guys my own opinion. I got kind of tired near the end, so I didn't include as many details. But I like this
> 
> Patton:  
> \- He is a chubby boy, and he's adorable, and if anyone says anything bad I will write a full oneshot about body positivity  
> \- Freckles! On his shoulders! And on his cheeks, and everywhere but shoulders! Especially! Like I can't tell you how much I love freckley Patton, it's just how it be.  
> \- He has a shimmery blue-turqouise tail that sits on his hips. It practically glows in the sunlight because he's a King, and we love him, and it fans out kind of? Not as much as Roman's would, if he was mermaid, but enough  
> \- Blonde-light brown messy hair with a light brown skin tone and rosy cheeks, and he is great I love him so very much
> 
> Logan:  
> \- He's pale, mainly because he's always inside or exploring at the bottom of the ocean  
> \- So the sunlight doesn't hit him as much  
> \- He has a dark blue tail that really sort of sticks to his body more? Patton's kind of fans out like a dress would, but his is more like a tight dress? If that makes sense? I feel like he also so like the tail goes up to his belly button in the front and sits on his hips sort of but his back is more tail and in the middle is a fin. Maybe like an Orca? Not sure  
> \- I always pictured him as a tall and slender character, not sure why, so perhaps he's the same in mermaid form because he's used to avoiding sharp attacks and going through narrow passageways to find "treasure?"  
> \- Black hair too, maybe with some indigo in it or something  
> \- He is pretty
> 
> Virgil  
> \- Shimmery black and purple tail. It runs up to his hips and begins curving so that is goes to the mid-point of his ribs, but it doesn't touch the middle of his back and stomach?  
> \- Probably slightly chubby? Idk but he's about average height, maybe Logan is 6'0 so Virgil is 5'5 and Patton is 5'2-3?  
> \- Highkey, I have no idea what his skin tone would be, but he definitely has purple hair because my emo boy deserves the best  
> \- He's always wearing his hoodie but I bet there's freckles on him  
> \- How does makeup work underwater? What does he use for eyeshadow? Questions that will never be answered 
> 
> Remus and Roman  
> I might describe these two? Somehow? In the story? Anyway they’re definitely half black half latino, and pretty tall. Remus is probably 6’2, and definitely like has muscles? But not as much as Roman whose built like a quarter back. Although Roman’s only like 5’10 because I said so (these are just my headcanons you don’t actually have to follow them-)  
> Remus has a moustache, Roman doesn’t. If only they were mermaids, because they would be very pretty- how would moustaches work underwater? Would they float upwards? Why doesn’t hair float upwards? Back to mermaids
> 
> Remy:  
> A black tail that shimmers brown in the sunlight to kind of mimic coffee? It fans out at the bottom, making him look so very pretty. It’s similar to Logan’s as well, like with the back thing and the fin? Maybe? I’m not sure  
> How do glasses work underwater? We don’t know  
> He has a brown skin tone, either lighter or darker then his tail I don’t know. But he’s probably shorter then Logan, so maybe 5’11? Not sure, is he that important of a character anyway? I dunno. He also has black hair because coffee
> 
> Emile:  
> Probably has a pink-orange tail like a sunset, it fans out too and sits low on his hips. He has dirty blonde hair, and freckles like Patton  
> Aww maybe that’s how Remy and him met? Remy saw him on a rock above the surface, and he was so beautiful in the glow of the sunset that Remy fell for him? Oh my god that’s so sweet. Maybe I can write that in somehow? 
> 
> Janus:  
> Hear me out, what if his tail breaks off into two at the bottom? So like his thighs and knees are connected but he has two separate tails where his legs would have been, but he cursed himself by accident. Maybe he used to be a human? Or maybe he was born like this idk  
> \- His tail goes to rest on his hips, and it's a beautiful golden color that sparkles and shimmers.  
> \- He's about 5'7. Honestly, I wish I could say he was short because everyone likes him short, but I always think of him as average  
> He definitely has two different color eyes, and scales on one side because of one of his own curses maybe or maybe again he was born like that. And he has Vitiligo because yes, what a King  
> Honestly? Ursula was like an octopus type thing right? That would have been great for Remus. But, no. Intrulogical has taken over my heart too much


End file.
